Question: In her history class, Ashley took 4 exams. Her scores were 80, 93, 77, and 98. What was her average score on the exams?
Solution: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $80 + 93 + 77 + 98 = 348$ Her average score is $348 \div 4 = 87$.